tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Yan
One of the five legend rank demon spiritualists that founded Glory City about a thousand years ago. The Snow Wind Family is a branch of his Thunder Family, making him also the founder of the Snow Wind Family.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause His spirit was sealed within the Heavenly Sacred Border in order to guard over Glory City and protect it.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher Appearance and Personality He has a very proud personality. He considers all the people in and around Glory City as his descendants and expects due respect.【TDG】Chapter 171 – Space-Time Demon Beast? He is frustrated by Nie Li, but can not help but accept that his knowledge can not compare to his. Plot Alternate Life Most likely Ye Yan was trapped in the Heavenly Sacred Border until the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was removed by someone and his spirit dissipated. Current Life The Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Nie Li: :When Nie Li enters the Heavenly Sacred Border, he immediately gets Ye Yan's attention because of his two demon spirits. He does not understand how that is possible and approaches Nie Li. He proudly announces who he is and offers to become Nie Li's teacher. However, Nie Li declines and says that Ye Yan has nothing that he can teach him. This angers the spirit and provokes him to try to prove Nie Li wrong. He shows Nie Li five powerful cultivation techniques but, though they are very strong as compared to what Glory City has, they are nothing to Nie Li. He calmly points out the flaws in the Revolving Spiritual Wood, Yang Spiritual, and Ash Wolves techniques.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher :Afterwards, Nie Li questions him about soul attributes, which Ye Yan cannot answer, further proving that his knowledge is less than Nie Li's. Since he can get nowhere with Nie Li, Ye Yan then goes over to Xiao Ning'er and offers to teach her. He requests to look at her cultivation technique, but she politely declines saying that it was a gift.【TDG】Chapter 99 – Unfilial descendent :Nie Li calls him out for trying to manipulate Xiao Ning'er and says that he will only show him the cultivation technique if the spirit shows them where the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword is. Nie Li gets Ye Yan to bet him that he can subdue the sword. At first he offers Xiao Ning'er's cultivation technique, but Ye Yan demands instead that he wants Nie Li's Heavenly God technique if he fails, and Xiao Ning'er's technique just to show them where the sword is. If Nie Li does subdue the powerful sword then Ye Yan also agrees to follow him. After the spirit agrees Nie Li gives him Xiao Ning'er's Lightning Dragon technique.【TDG】Chapter 100 – Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword Soul Puppet: :Much to Ye Yan's surprise Nie Li was successful in conquering the sword by slowly defeating the individual demon spirits housed within it.【TDG】Chapter 101 – Devouring Demon Spirits Originally his soul was attached to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, however once Nie Li was able to subdue the sword, he needed something new to house his soul or it would dissipate within a few days. After leaving the Heavenly Sacred Border, Nie Li built a soul puppet using the bird form blueprints that he got from the Heavenly Marks Family's treasury to house Ye Yan's soul. Though not nearly as powerful as his former legend rank body, he still had the strength of a gold rank demon spiritualist and was now able to fulfill his promise to follow Nie Li. Nie Li also renamed him Xiao Fei Fei. Though Ye Yan felt this entire situation was insulting, there was nothing he could do and he became depressed.【TDG】Chapter 102 – Soul Puppet Dark Guild Attack: :During the journey back to the City Lord's Mansion the group is attacked by 27 dark clad people. Four of the attackers are gold rank and the rest are silver, so Nie Li asks Ye Yan to take on the gold rank experts. When they are unable to fight with the soul puppet, one of gold rank demon spiritualists, Deacon Yun Hua, attacks Nie Li directly. Nie Li is able to defeat him quickly while restricting the rest with his Gravity Field.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept The fight would have been far more difficult without Ye Yan defeating three of the gold rank experts himself.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial :After turning in the leaders to the Alchemy Association, Nie Li finally was able to return to the City Lord's Mansion with Ye Yan. Once there, Nie Li revealed more of his knowledge and the depth of his soul to Ye Yan, gaining once and for all his respect.【TDG】Chapter 105 – Cause The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Ye Xiu: :Shortly afterwards, Ye Xiu came to visit Nie Li to ask him about a mysterious book the Ye Mo had found. He was stunned to see Nie Li with a soul puppet.【TDG】Chapter 107 – Not free :Ye Yan had enough knowledge to recognize that it was some kind of demon spirit control technique with a demon spirit manipulation inscription pattern. Nie Li scoffed at this and said he only understood 20%-30% of it. Nie Li then revels that it is the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Which he will only put in place if he can move into Ye Ziyun's courtyard. Ye Zong: :Needless to say, Ye Zong flew into a rage and was going to directly attack Nie Li when Ye Yan revels himself as Ye Zong's ancestor.【TDG】Chapter 108 – Exchanging with your daughter He announces that he chose to become a soul puppet and then says that Ye Zong should treat Nie Li with the same respect that he shows him.【TDG】Chapter 109 – Not a chance Nie Li: :Afterward, Nie Li put him to work making a detailed map of the City Lord's Mansion to help with planning out the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and then searching for the stronghold of the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 110 – Laying the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Nie Li: :It took awhile, but Ye Yan was able to locate the Dark Guild's base. He reported to Nie Li that they are in a vast underground crypt and that there was evidence of Troglodytes and Dark Elves as well.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li has decided to leave Glory City in order to train and check out the Dark Guild's base. He only has three months until he will face the Demon Lord and needs to raise his strength as quickly as possible. He gives Ye Yan several letters for his friends and family to let them know. Ye Yan asks if he should go with Nie Li, but he tells him no.【TDG】Chapter 188 – Journey Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Yu Yan: :When Ye Yan shows up to tell Nie Li about the competition to find the Master of Nether's disciple he is dismissive of Yu Yan. This annoys her and Nie Li quickly explains who she is to him.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position Nie Li: :He goes on to tell Nie Li that not only will this competition delay the Wugui Family from attacking in the near future, but it is also a huge opportunity for him. He has great potential and would be a good candidate to become the disciple. The disciple would inherit all of the Nether Realm and could guarantee Glory City's safety. Nie Li agrees and decides to gather his friends to go with him. Category:Snow Wind Family Category:Historical Figure es:Ye Yan